Shinigami
by Anarc-kun
Summary: Kira -OC, not known for his seriousness or hard work, is consumed by a mysterious curse placed apon him by an ancient Vasto Lorde. How will this infusion of power affect him? Will he succumb to the call of the monstrous strength... Full Summary Inside


_**Shinigami**_

-A bleach fan fiction by Anarc-kun

_Slightly AR  
><em>

_Action/Romance (lots of fighting, with hopefully some meaningful character development and possibly some Lemons in later chapters if I work up the courage)_

_Rated M_

_The Kira in my story has no relation to Kira from Bleach, I just like the name ^^_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary:<em>**

_Kira (OC), not known for his seriousness or hard work, is consumed by a mysterious curse placed apon him by an ancient Vasto Lorde. How will this infusion of power affect him? Will he succumb to the call of the monstrous strength being released by the curse, or will he fight it, in order to protect his life in Soul Society and his new-found friends..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _

_I do not own Bleach or any of the Characters in Bleach. I do not profit in any form from this fan fiction, it is purely to test out my writing skills and to show my love for Bleach :) Please don't sue I'm trying to afford College at the moment ^^_

* * *

><p><em>AU:<em> _This is my first piece of non-schoolwork writing EVER, so please be gentle but critical in any reviews you leave, I'll be learning as I go. But with my Trials coming up it might take a while to get the next few chapters out._

_*Possible spoilers up till episode 200 or so;_

_Ok, first off in this reality there is a 14th guardian squad, all the members are OCs. The story picks up right after Ichigo and Byakuya finish their battle and Aizen retreats to Huco Mundo. However the majority of Shinigami do not know yet. The rest is pretty easy to pickup, anything you don't know about the characters that is confusing you will probably be answered in the next chapter or two. I do not intent to write a summary on each character as I feel that would destroy the story, but feel free to ask me if something is really nagging you._

_Thanks for reading this far! Reviews are greatly appreciated._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Glancing to the left and noting nothing of importance, Kira dips his head and continues the sweep of the traditional 1st class home, belonging to one of the Elite of Soul Society, with Paintings hung on every wall, and exquisite furniture made of the finest materials and fabrics it would be all too easy to let his mind wander...

His Captain's hushed voice issuing instructions snaps him back to his mission; a group of Hollows has infiltrated Soul Society, and are suspect to have taken refuge in the mansion during the ordeal with Kurosaki Ichigo.

The majority of senior Shinigami are still wounded or assisting with rescue operations after the numerous battles against Ichigo and his friends, and as such most of the men of the 14th Division sent after the Hollows are uninjured recruits, some of which had never seen combat. Having just returned from field duty in the Real World Kira accompanied his Captain in leading the force.

The main corridor of the enormous home opened up into a relaxation area and was sprawling with Shinigami following their leaders through, and into the many rooms of the home searching for any sign of the Hollows, his Captain gave him a firm nod and rushed off followed by several recruits.

His group was tasked with securing the west wing of the library, the owner was obviously a huge bookworm, with literally thousands of books both fiction and non-fiction from many different time periods covering the walls leaving no space for the paintings that where all so common in the other rooms.

With his Zanpaktou unsheathed and ready in his hands, Kira rounds the corner and takes up position on the left of the double doors separating the west wing from the center of the library. As he prepares to fling open the doors, they suddenly blow backwards, accompanied by small white shards, pepering two of his men he had met only a week ago, both of which he had developed an instant bond with, not many people connected well with him but their deaths was not something he found particularly sad, he had seen and experienced too much to allow the death of a couple of new friends drag him down too heavily.

The grinning form of an Arrancar strides through the destroyed doors and, with bloodthirsty eyes and only a few chanted words weaker Hollows begin to flood the mansion through the Gargantua that appeared near the far wall.

Attempting to ignore the mangled corpses of his squadmates lying on the floor with lifeless eyes, Kira launches himself at the nearest Hollow. Feeling Reiatsu flowing through his muscles and Zanpaktou, he cleave straight through its chest and slices it clean in two, then watches as it breaks apart and fades out of existence.

Kira turns to find his next target only to be met by the potentially lethal swing of another Hollow, eager for Shinigami blood. Bringing up his sword to block the side swipe at a 90 degree angle and, stepping forward, connects the back of his left fist with the Hollow's mask, stunning it and allowing him to swing his Zanpaktou to his left and then in an arc to once again slice into his opponent's abdomen, his sword tearing through its rough skin and muscle leaving a deep gash across the wolf-like creature's ribcage causing it to howl in pain and quickly retreat backwards through the rift. Annoyed at not being able to finish it with the blow, he looks back at the battle on the other side of the central library.

xxx

With eyes constantly scanning the room for a worthy opponent, the Arrancar known to his Soul Society as The Arbitor – an ancient Vasto Lorde recently transformed by Aizen into an Arrancar - stalks forwards on legs covered in plated armor, decorated in skulls and bones of what one would imagine belonged to past victims of his malice.

He mulls over how in the past he would have wasted no time and leaped straight into the blood and gore of combat, shredding his enemies with his powerful claws and Bone Arts. Now however he is wiser, knowing full well that in the heat of combat a skilled Shinigami could dispatch him if he was too distracted. A surge of Reiatsu from a Shinigami, not 10 meters from him, attracts his attention. Raising his arm covered in dark dæmonic symbols, drawn in blood, he summons a spear of bone and hurls it at the Shinigami; It pierces straight through his chest and continues into the far wall where it now lies buried in books and covered in freshly shed blood.

Sighing to himself at the apparent lack of strength of the present Shinigami, Reiak turns to head back into the West Wing planning to head out through the tunnel created by the owner in case of an emergency and continue his fighting elsewhere, when a sword swing sends him ducking to the floor in order to avoid decapitation. Amazed at how he didn't notice someone so near to him he turns apon the offender, summoning a Shield of Bone that whirls around his body, ready to block any incoming attacks, or to launch his own.

xxx

Kira realises his error too late, he had meant to avoid the Arrancar and focus instead on some of the weaker Hollows. His concentration has slipped for a second and now he was facing what looked to be a **very** powerful opponent. Dammit how did this happen, he had just returned from a month long recon mission to the Human world and he was in no mood for a serious fight, not that he ever was.

The Arrancar spins round summoning whirling bones around his body. His cold weary eyes lock onto Kira, and with a simple gesture of his hand the bones fly straight towards him.

Bringing his Zanpaktou into a protective stance, Kira jumps backwards hoping to reduce the impact. The first 2 narrowly miss, they must've been aimed to the side on purpose to stop him dodging, but the third hits its mark and now juts out from his bleeding shoulder.

Noting the lack of Shinigami still standing as he flies through the air, Kira decides he has no choice but to fight, at least until his backup arrives; his Captain would surely have felt the Arrancar's Reiatsu.

Pointing his Zanpaktou at the Arrancar and grasping his right arm with his left hand just below the elbow, Kira yells:"Strike, Massacre!".

Red Reiatsu pours from every inch of his body, filling the room with an ominous, pulsing glow. Massacre curves and thickens, then cracks and pieces break away only to dissolve into Reiatsu, leaving it looking just as blood-thirsty and warlike as its name implies.

He continues his flight into a bookcase positioned against the far wall.

xxx

Books, only recently disturbed, fly off the figure of the Shinigami concealed in dust that swirls around and melds with his Reiatsu. Smiling to himself, Reiak summons another bone spear and launches it at the boy, busy prying the shard from his shoulder. Watching as he immediately looks up and swings his newly released Zanpaktou in a horizontal sweep that shatters the spear, Riak decides the boy shall suffice as his opponent for the time being.

xxx

The bone spear's remains still hang in the air as Kira grips Massacre tight and, using Shunpu, quickly closes the gap between them. He didn't believe the attacks were meant to finish him off; they were merely to test his strength. So he decides to capitalize on the break he has been given, and attempts to finish the Arrancar with Massacre's power before he realises his error; with a lunge straight at his chest.

Kira keeps his focus, as he sees the Arrancar move his feet and prepare to dodge, so as not to give away his plan was succeeding. He puts all his power into the blow to make sure it pierces the Arrancar's seemingly thick chest armor.

The Arrancar easily steps to the side and pulls back his arm, as he sees the blade slide past him, ready to strike at Kira's exposed side with hard, protruding fingers covered in bone. He stops as he gasps in pain at the bloody hole that has just formed on his right side, close to where Massacre missed him just moments before. Trying not to be distracted as he see the Arrancar's mind try to reason out the situation, "I was sure I dodged, how did he hit me? Did he strike so fast I didn't see?", Kira turns his blade and shifts his body weight to the right as he pulls his sword with him in a horizontal swing.

xxx

Stepping back to avoid the next swing as his mind tries to relive the last attack to see what it missed, a deep gash opens up along his stomach, blood pouring out. That was it, he _**knew**_ he had dodged it, but he had still suffered grievous injuries... "Ah!" he proclaims, "That must be your Zanpaktou's ability; to be able to land the blow even if it is avoided. In that case I will just have to not let you attack me!" Leaping backwards with his left hand covering his bleeding stomach and side, Reiak points all five fingers of his right hand at Kira and yells:"But don't worry, I wont let you dodge either!" as the tips lengthen and then fire off towards Kira at lightening speed, 'There's no way he can avoid or block all of them...' Reiak thinks to himself deviously.

The Shinigami raises his sword above his head, and with one vertical swing shatters all five of the bone shards.

Shocked at how his attack was so easily stopped by the runt, Reiak realises he has jumped too quickly to his conclusion of the Zanpaktou's power and that this Shinigami is much stronger then he is letting on...

Deciding he is out of time, as the rest of the Shinigami would surely be here soon, Reiak unsheathes his sword, which glows an ominous green as small creatures no bigger then grains of sand swirl around it, which to a wise man would have been an indicator of its abilities.

Kira was intelligent to be sure, even more so then anyone knew, but he lacked the experience of an older Shinigami and this lack of knowledge would come close to killing him...

xxx

Kira halts after destroying the shards, content with the fight thus far, not willing to fight more then necessary, his Captain will surely be here soon. The Arrancar however seems eager to finish the battle, and draws his rusty but glowing sword, it doesn't suit him thought Kira, his armour was polished and clean, white and sharp. The sword was old and worn to put it simply, it didn't even look sharp enough to cut a curtain!

The Arrancar charges straight at Kira, no Shunpu, no ranged attacks, just a straight line with his sword at shoulder-height held to face outwards with the tip behind him, no doubt ready for a diagonal swipe at Kira's left shoulder. Kira Raises his sword hilt above his head with the blade slanted to the ground, ready to let the Arrancar's blade slide right off and then to reply with a diagonal slice of his own.

As the Arrancar gets close, Kira pushes forwards with his feet and raises his arms ready to counter-attack after the parry... but when the Arrancar stops dead not one meter from him and twists his sword around to point straight at his heart, Kira is off balance.

The blow he had expected never came, and without the expected force to stop him Kira stumbles forwards with his sword arm instinctively stretching out backwards and to the right to stop himself falling; This left him wide open...

_AU: I originally intended to finish the whole fight between them in one chapter, but it was taking me ages to get right. So I settled for splitting it in two. Don't worry about the apparent lack of any actual squadmates atm, they will appear in the the next chapter, 3rd at most I promise :)_

_Might take a little while for the next chapter, I'm only two weeks from my Trials and I still have 2 projects due._


End file.
